


Side Effects May Include

by Lady_Felucia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, kylux - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Boys Kissing, Eventual Fluff, Evil Space Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Short & Sweet, Star Wars - Freeform, The First Order, The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Felucia/pseuds/Lady_Felucia
Summary: General Hux has done some desperate things in the past, to try and cope with the disaster that is Kylo Ren. Yet he’s confident that his latest idea of calming the Knight will go off without a hitch. But when things go horribly wrong, it’s up to Hux to try and keep it together ... for the BOTH of them.





	Side Effects May Include

Hux paced back and forth along the bridge of the Finalizer, waiting. Today was an important day, the day the First Order finally attempted to recruit Princess Aislinn, the regent of over half of the outer rim territories, to become an ally to their regime. Holo-negotiations had been going on for months, and just last week, the princess had invited them to her domain for a face to face conversation.

Security was rather strict about whom they would let into the palace, and eventually it was decided that only two individuals would go (and without ANY of the military presence to back them up; the princess and her people would have taken that as a sign of aggression, and the deal would have fallen through before it was even created). The first individual was, naturally, Hux. Hux had a persuasive way of speaking, and an aptitude for brokering successful negotiations.

What Hux DIDN’T agree with, was Snoke sending the immature, volatile Kylo Ren with him.

“Protection, General,” Snoke had said, when Hux asked. “If we cant bring weapons or stormtroopers, at least my apprentice can provide some sort of security with his Force abilities.”

Hux had bowed his head and said “Yes, Supreme Leader”, but inside, he was less than enthusiastic. He almost thought he would rather risk going completely alone, even potentially killed, then going anywhere with Kylo Ren.

And then an idea occurred to him:

The pills.

On Hux’s last visit to the twelfth moon of Dathomir, he had, on a whim, bought pills that a vendor described as a sedative. Just a small amount, and the user would sleep fitfully for a long time. And they had worked; Hux took the recommended dosage one night, and the next thing he knew, he was waking up to sunlight streaming in his face. He had gotten a full, uninterrupted, _fourteen_ hours of sleep.

And that was just one-half of a pill.

So, he reasoned; the capsules were the sort where you could break it open easily, to access the powder inside. A few pinches, say, two, being dropped into Kylo’s water, would probably be enough to ‘tame’ the man for the day. So he charged Lieutenant Felder with the task.

He felt just a tiny but guilty about it, but recognized the act as being a necessary one. Kylo’s abrasive attitude had driven away potential allies in the past, and the one they were going to see today, well, they could not afford to take chances.

And besides, it wasn’t as though Hux was poisoning him. He was just ensuring that he’d be quiet, and (hopefully) docile and agreeable, for the duration of their meeting.

He stopped pacing when the lieutenant came around the corner.

“General, your ship is ready to be boarded at your will. Lord Ren has been briefed, and is through with his morning training.”

“Very good. And did you take care of the--the issue?", Hux asked, lowering his voice.

The lieutenant nodded, looking confident. He subtly slipped Hux back the bottle. "I did. Two pills, just like you said. I watched them dissolve, then Ieft the glass for him to drink. When I came back from the kitchen, it was empty, so, mission accomplished. And he didn't seem to suspect anything."

"Very good. I --"

Here he paused, his head snapping up in a panic. 

"Did you -- you didn't say two pills, did you? Two WHOLE pills?"

"Er, yes, General," the man answered, nervously. "That's what you said, isn't it? Put two pills in his water?"

"No! I said, two pinches. Two **pinches** of powder from a single pill! Those sedatives are extremely powerful! Even two pinches had been over-doing it a bit!"

The lieutenant jumped up, panicked. 

"Should I have him taken to the medical bay?!"

Hux tilted his head, thinking about it. "No, no I don't think so. He won't exactly be hurt, he won't _die_ , but . . ."

At that moment, Ren walked into the room. 

He was taking the light, leaping steps of a child, and he had left that dreadful helmet of his behind. Even from a few feet away, Hux could hear him loudly humming to himself. He seemed calm, relaxed, almost -- happy.

"General Hux!", he exclaimed as he reached the two men. He put his arms around Hux's waist, squeezing. This frightened Hux; he had never had a hug in his adult life, and he certainly wouldn’t have expected one from Kylo. "Wow you smell _good_!", Kylo exclaimed loudly, his arms still around Hux. Kylo’s nose was pressed to the back of Hux’s neck, sniffing, his breath ticking the redhead. Hux was startled and embarrassed, and quickly broke out of Ren's grasp, to put the proper amount of distance between them. 

Hux dismissed his lieutenant, then turned to Ren.

"Are you ready for our mission today?"

"Of course. Ready as the rain on Kamino. Where are we going, again?"

Hux sighed and explained their destination, and what their objective was. Ren stared at him while he spoke, but Hux wasn't entirely sure that he was hearing what he said. As if to confirm this, Ren leaned close, and murmured,

"Your lips look so soft. I don't know why I've never noticed that before. Soft, and sweet. Like berries. I _love_ berries."

He was so close now that their faces were almost touching. Hux stepped back again.

“Ren ... you go and get on the ship. I’ll join you in a moment.”

Ren did as he was told, and Hux waited until he was out of sight, before pulling the pills from his pocket, and reading the back of the container.

His heart sank.

Apparently, when taken in high doses (and anything over half a pill was considered a high dose), the sedative doubled as an aphrodisiac. 

So THAT was why Kylo was acting so weirdly affectionate.

Hux had been worried that the over-dosage would make Kylo too tired to properly function. But this ... this was far, far worse.

He gave parting instructions to his officers, and boarded the ship. Since he and Ren were going alone, they didn’t even have a pilot. Hux had intended for Ren to take over this task, but clearly he was in no condition to do so. So Hux sat himself down in the main seat, readying the controls, double-checking the coordinates.

"You're going to pilot? That's impressive; I don't think I've ever seen you fly before," Kylo said from behind him. Before Hux could react, Kylo plopped himself down solidly into Hux's lap, his arms going around his shoulders.

"Would it distract you, if I sat here?"

Good lord, Kylo was heavy. It took all of Hux's limited strength to push him off.

"Yes. It would. You just sit tight and relax, okay? We'll be there soon."

"Yes, sir," Kylo said, miming a salute. "You sounded just like my father, right now. Hey, you know what would be fun, today? You’re older than me, so can I call you ... “

"No, Ren. Just, no.”

Kylo pouted as Hux readied the controls and punched in their coordinates. "You're just not any fun, Hux. You’re lucky you’re attractive.”

Hux blushed, not really certain how to respond to that, as they took off into the black. Once they had reached their intended route, Hux set the controls to autopilot, and leaned back. This was a long journey, and even traveling at high speeds it would take a while to get there.

“You’re not piloting NOW,” Kylo said after a while, coming up behind Hux again. “NOW can I sit on your lap?”

Hux shook his head. “I don’t think so, Ren. I’m not interested in you, like that.”

Kylo made a scoffing sound in his throat, and even though he wasn’t looking directly at him, Hux could practically feel the eye-roll.

“Nobody is interested in me. But let’s not let that stop us.”

"It's a bit funny, but, I never would have thought you were interested in -- in men.

"Both, my dear Armitage. Men, and women."

"Huh.", Hux said, nodding. Apparently these pills were making Kylo a bit confessional as well, because he went on:

"You can like whatever in the Kriff you want, but you can't form attachments. That's what uncle Luke says."

"So you can engage in the physical aspects of romance?"

Kylo leaned closer, a grin on his face. 

"Yes. Are you interested--in 'engaging'?"

Hux leaned away, blushing again.

"No, thank you."

"Are you sure? It would be fun. Just me, and you, the floor . . ."

Hux burst out laughing. He could not wait to tell Kylo about this, tomorrow morning.

"Again, no thank you," Hux said, when he had calmed down a bit.

“You’re right, the floor is dirty. The chair, then?” He sat in the co-pilots seat and patted his lap. “If you’ve never done it before I’ll talk you through it. Pleeeease?”

“No.”

Kylo sighed, and leaned forward until his head was touching the controls. “Make you a deal, Huxxy. This meeting goes good, we get what we want, you give me what **I** want, on the way home. Okay?”

He held out his hand.  
Hux, reluctantly, shook it.

After all, by the time they left, the side effects would surely have worn off, and things would have gone back to normal.

Right?

— -

"Isn't he lovely?", Ren interrupted, reaching over and stroking Hux's hair. "So sweet and handsome."

Hux flushed with furious embarrassment. This was about an hour into their meeting with Princess Aislinn, and Kylo Ren seemed to be getting worse by the second. Aislinn’s conference chambers were populated just by the Princess, her young daughter, and a few security guards, but even that handful felt like way too many people. 

While Hux worked hard at presenting the Order’s position, their military prowess and the systems they operated, Kylo giggled and played with the little girl. When the child left, Kylo switched his attentions to Hux, constantly interrupting his speech to compliment him, or, worse, show him physical affection. He stroked along Hux’s arm, his rested his chin on Hux’s shoulder. At one point, while Hux was in the middle of discussing the monetary situation, Kylo leaned over him and began kissing his cheek, repeatedly.

It took all Hux had, not to blow up, not to punch Kylo right in his face.

During a quiet spell, when Aislinn was reading over some papers Hux had brought, Kylo pinched Hux’s lips together into a forced pout, and asked:

“Isn’t he the cutest thing ever?”

Aislinn smiled. "He is indeed. You're not such a bad-looking man yourself, Lord Ren. I'd say the both of you are extremely well-matched to one another."

“We’re not ...”

“Thank you!”, Kylo exclaimed. He jumped up and threw his arms around the woman. Hux nearly fainted; he was fairly certain that unwarranted touching of the royal family equaled death. He could feel the guards in the room tense up, likely readying themselves for the command to kill.

Hux was beyond relieved when Aislinn hugged Kylo back, her face a big smile.

“I must say, Lord Ren, you are nothing at all like I’d heard you’d be,” Aislinn said when he finally let go. 

“You’re EVERYTHING like I heard you’d be: kind, and charming, and pretty. Soooo pretty! Not as pretty as Hux, but then again I’m biased.”

Aislinn laughed out loud at that, her cheeks turning a lovely warm pink. “Thank you. That’s high praise, indeed.”

Kylo happened to look out the window, and let out a childish squeal.

“Fathiers! You have fathiers! Can I see them? Can I ride one?! Can I ...”

“Ren.”, Hux said calmly, firmly. “We’re in the middle of something important. I think that can wait until ...”

“Of course you can.”

Aislinn signaled one of her guards and told him to take Kylo outside to the fathier grounds. Hux waited until Kylo had left the room, before turning pensively back towards the princess.

"Your Majesty, I am so sorry," Hux apologized to her in a low voice. "I'm not sure what's gotten into Lord Ren today, but I can assure you, his behavior is NOT representative of --"

"I wish to join you.”

"W-what?" Hux asked, stunned.

“I’ve made my decision: we are aligning with The First Order.”

Hux, still shocked, could only stare at her. Aislinn went on:

"The biggest problem that I have had with those who come here, is that everyone treats this so coldly, and formally. Seeing the two of you together in such a way, teasing and being affectionate; well, it warms my heart. I would be proud to provide financing and support, General."

Hux bowed low and kissed her hand. “It is an honor, Princess. Thank you.”

Aislinn smiled. 

“I imagine we have lots of paperwork to go through. Come, let’s go to my writing chambers. I’m sure the animals can keep Lord Ren occupied while we work?”

“I hope so,” Hux replied, joking, and they both laughed as they walked down the hall.

— -

Hux was relieved when they were finally saying their goodbyes, and getting on the ship. Once on board, Kylo disappeared into the back while Hux took the controls. Once they were on the Ruhr course, he set it to autopilot and stood up, intending to go check on Kylo. It was so quiet, he was hoping the man had simply passed out in the small bunk in the other room.

Without warning, Kylo appeared, and he slammed Hux hard, against the wall. He leaned in and began aggressively kissing him, holding Hux in place with his strong arms.

“We made a deal,” he breathed out, kissing along Hux’s neck. “We got Aislinn; now I get YOU.”

Hux began to panic. He had had no intention of making good on their ‘deal’, and it seemed Kylo was determined to go through with it.

And, the scariest thing of all ...

It felt _good_. 

Kylo kissing him and touching him felt so horribly GOOD that Hux couldn’t remember his reasons, for not wanting to do this. 

Kylo was back to kissing his lips now, pressed impossibly close against him. Hux closed his eyes and let Kylo take control of him, and he only opened his eyes when (and because) Kylo murmured,

“Can I tell you something?”

Hux grabbed him and pushed him down into the bunk, before climbing over him. He began to lay kisses of his own along Kylo’s neck and chest. He was acting purely on desire, trying to shuck off his cautious attitude and live in the moment, the reality.

And the reality was: Kylo was a _fantastic_ kisser.

And he really WAS handsome.

And there was about an hour to kill, between now and their arrival back home.

And deep, deep down, down where Hux hid the things that he felt he wasn’t equipped to deal with, he had always had a small attraction to Kylo. Infinitesimal, really, but still THERE.

What better time to act on them, if not right now?

“No, no words.”, Hux told him. If Kylo talked it would only pause Hux, weaken his resolve. And he wanted this. “Talk later.”

Kylo smiled from around Hux’s lips. “You’re going to want to hear this.”

Hux sighed. He stopped kissing and sat up straight, looking Kylo in the eye.

“What?!”

“You didn’t drug me.”

“W-what?”

“With the pills. You didn’t drug me.”

Hux got off of him and crossed to the other side of the cockpit, confused and scared. 

“I ... I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

Kylo rolled his eyes. “The pills you had the Lieutenant drop into my water. I saw him do it, but he didn’t know that. I poured the water down the drain. He came back and saw my glass was empty, and assumed I drank it.”

Hux’s eyes widened, and he had an odd sensation, between wanting to gasp, and wanting to laugh.

“So ... so this entire day ...”

“When I was growing up, my father always said that I should be a performer. I guess he was correct.”

Hux felt himself turn red, and he stood up and walked away, back out front to the pilots chair. He was beyond embarrassed; he had been willing to DO things, with Kylo, and now to find out the man had been teasing him this entire time?

Kylo followed him a few moments later, and took the seat beside him.

“Without looking at him, Hux hissed “I can’t believe you. You’ve pulled some awful things in the time I’ve known you, but really, THIS is the most impressive.”

Kylo sighed. 

“Okay. Maybe I was wrong. How else was I going to get to kiss you?”

Hux looked at him. “Get to kiss me? Why would you want to kiss me?”

“It isn’t obvious, that I like you?”

“N-no? Wait, are you just tooling with me again?”

Kylo shook his head. “No. That’s real. I like you a lot. I don’t know how you feel about me, but, if you’re interested in pursuing something with me? Well, I’d be really happy.”

While Hux was thinking about it, Kylo went on: 

“But, the thing is, I’m a bit more old-fashioned than what I’ve acted like today. I’ve always been one to believe in taking it slow.”

“Okay. Slow. I can appreciate that. How about, when we get back, after we talk to Snoke, you have dinner with me?”

Kylo smiled. “I’d love that.”

“Good. I have a question, though: if you hadn’t decided to come clean when you did, and I kept going ... would we really have gone all the way? Would ... would we have had sex?”

Kylo chuckled, and stood up.

“I think I’m going to go to the back and take a little nap, Hux. Wake me up when we land, alright?”

“First answer the question!”

Kylo just leaned over Hux and kissed his forehead, before making his way to the back.

Hux shook his head as he pulled out his data pad. He spent the next hour trying to find the perfect restaurant, for their first date.


End file.
